El último juego
by BrokenFire
Summary: “Unidas por el destino, separadas por un juego. Dolor. Engaños. Mentiras. Todo por dos motivos universales: Amor y ¿Sexo…?” //Femslash SEGUNDO cap up
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, es de JK y bla bla bla.

-**Título: **El último juego [UA] Universo alternativo

**-Rating:** NR -17

-**Pairing: **Centrado en Hermione:

Hr-CC.

Hr-HP (no lo llamaría pareja como tal, pero…díganme ustedes =).

Hr-GW.

"Unidas por el destino, separadas por un juego. Dolor. Engaños. Mentiras. Todo por dos motivos universales: Amor y Sexo…"

**EL ÚLTIMO JUEGO**

**CAPÍTULO I: Sólo la verdad**

**Miércoles 9 de Septiembre. **23:38 PM

-Ella me dijo que viniera hoy, que tenía un nuevo juego. Claro, era su turno de inventar uno, ya que el último juego se me ocurrió a mí: saltar de autos en movimiento.

La verdad, no se en qué punto nos convertimos en adictas a la adrenalina, pero ahora no hay nada más que hacer- una lágrima recorre lo largo de se mejilla perdiéndose al llegar a la comisura de sus labios –ella era lo único que tenía y ahora se ha ido.

-Señorita Granger, se que esto es difícil, pero necesito que me cuente todo lo sucedido con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles. Es crucial para la investigación.

-Claro inspectora Weasley.

* * *

Ya en la estación de policías. 23:56

-Por favor tome asiento. ¿Desea un café o algo para comer? –dijo la pelirroja para que Hermione se sintiera más a gusto –tengo la sensación de que estaremos conversando por un tiempo prolongado –agregó mostrándole a la castaña una sonrisa.

-Un café estaría bien, muchas gracias –le dije a la inspectora, me encontraba un poco cansada luego de todo lo sucedido y sabía que se venían largas horas de interrogación.

-Claro. Tú, ve a buscar dos cafés –se dirigió a un guardia para luego decirme –Quiero que me cuentes todo lo sucedido, paso a paso, se que es fuerte perder a alguien importante, pero si no nos cuentas lo que pasó, tú serás la única sospechosa. Todo depende de ti.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que era la única persona que estuvo allí, y eso me convertía en la sospechosa número uno, por supuesto que iba a cooperar. Así que decidí contar todo lo sucedido:

**Miércoles 9 de Septiembre:** Según Hermione Granger.

–Anoche me llamo, creo que alrededor de las 2:45 de la madrugada, estaba muy entusiasmada, contenta. De pronto comenzó a reír y me dijo –lo conseguí.

-¿Conseguiste qué? –le pregunté

-Mañana a las 8 de la tarde ven a mi casa, trae algo para taparte los ojos. Te amo –dijo ella, luego de eso me colgó el teléfono sin darme tiempo de responderle. Al día siguiente intenté ubicarla en la mañana, pero no se encontraba. Así que hice mi día como lo hago habitualmente.

Eran las 18:36 cuando me acordé que tenía que llevar una venda, así que llevé lo primero que pillé: una corbata. Emprendí camino a la casa de Cho, me fui a pie, caminando serán unos 40 minutos aproximadamente. En el camino recogí unas flores, siempre lo hago.

También compré unas cervezas, específicamente unas 8. Ése era el trato, una inventaba el juego y la otra llevaba 8 cervezas y algo para comer –Hermione de pronto se quedó en blanco unos segundos sin decir una palabra, poco a poco la silueta de una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y cerró los ojos dejando que los recuerdos inundaran su mente.

"_Pensé que como tendríamos tiempo de sobra nos podríamos divertir un rato, así que me adelanté y emprendí camino a su casa, y al llegar busqué en el masetero la llave de entrada. Eran aproximadamente las 19:15 cuando la vi en la cocina. Se sorprendió al verme tan temprano, yo siempre he sido puntual con la hora, ni un minuto antes ni uno después. Me acerqué a una mesa de la cocina y apoyé las bolsas allí, saqué las cervezas y las metí al refrigerador. Me miraba, pero no me decía nada. Estaba atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que me preguntó – ¿y la bolsa pequeña? –la miré a los ojos, agarré la bolsa y le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Se rió, terminó de lavar unos vasos y se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso para encontrase conmigo allí._

_Yo estaba sentada en el borde su cama, Dios, cómo amaba esa cama, cuántos momentos inolvidables he vivido ahí._

–_Es temprano, ¿no crees? –le dije y me recosté en su cama una vez más. Ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con su sonrisa y esos ojos que hicieron que me enamorara de ella._

_-Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama hasta llegar donde me encontraba y posarse encima de mi cuerpo, me tomó las manos y las dejó sobre mi cabeza para luego mirarme a los ojos, no se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que fue acortando el camino…"_

No Hermione, no es momento de pensar en eso, ya tendrás tiempo para recordar–se dijo a sí misma, mientras una sutil sonrisa se le formaba en su cara.

-Señorita Granger –dijo la inspectora un poco preocupada por lo pensativa de la castaña – ¿se encuentra bien?

-S–sí, sí, lo siento, sólo recordé algunas cosas. ¿En qué quedamos?

-En que se dirigía a la casa de la señorita Chang.

-Cierto. Llegué a la casa y guardé las cervezas en el refrigerador. Luego… ¿Usted sabe que nosotras éramos pareja verdad? –la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza –ok, bueno… luego nos dirigimos a la habitación y creo que se puede imaginar lo que pasó allí –la inspectora entendió al ver las mejillas de Hermione teñidas de un color carmesí –luego nos dirigimos a la cochera, me dijo que allí se llevaría a cabo el juego. Cuando entré no entendí nada, sólo vi una mesa en el centro con dos sillas, una en cada extremo, también había una caja rectangular arriba de la mesa, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, le pregunté de qué se trataba todo esto, pero lo único que me contestó fue que ya lo averiguaría y que pasara lo que pasara éste iba a ser el último juego. Después me indicó que me sentara en una de las sillas y ella se colocó detrás mío, me dijo que me vendara los ojos con el objeto que había llevado, lo hice y me ayudó con el nudo, inmediatamente me dijo que iba a arreglar todo lo necesario para el juego. Sentí cómo las luces fueron bajando su intensidad, le dieron al ambiente un tono tenue, incluso sentí que estaba soñando, de pronto escuché música, estaba sonando nuestra canción… Jaja, qué irónico si lo pienso ahora ¿no?

Bueno, me dijo que saldría por un momento que tenía que hacer algo, así que la esperé, se tardó aproximadamente unos 5 o 6 minutos, la escuché entrar en la cochera una vez más y dijo –aquí están las cervezas y pronto vamos a empezar el juego, pero antes tengo que hacer algo y después de eso preguntarte unas cosas –asentí con la cabeza, aún tenía los ojos vendados, en seguida sentí sus labio sobre los míos, fue un beso tierno, pero apasionado, en ese momento me acorde cuando me había ido de vacaciones unos meses atrás, era el mismo tipo de beso el cual me había sabido a despedida, pero no le preste mucha atención en el momento, sólo me dejé llevar.

-Ahora sácate la venda, necesito que veas el juego, que sepas de qué se trata y si quieres jugarlo o no –dijo con una expresión entre amarga y dulce en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes en mente ahora? –dije mientras me sacaba la venda para verla, estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa y en sus manos se encontraba la caja rectangular, la miré a los ojos y supe que estaba embriagada de adrenalina, que estaba excitada por lo que fuese a pasar, ese brillo en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que, según ella, se iba a llevar a cabo una de sus más grandes ideas. De pronto la veo destapar la caja, deposita su mano en el interior de ésta y agarra algo, en ese momento aún no sabía qué era – ¿estás segura que quieres continuar? –me dijo con una sonrisa, desafiándome – ¡Por supuesto! –le dije, retándola a continuar. Ahora pienso que tuve que dejar el orgullo de lado y decir que no, así aún la tendría conmigo… a mi lado.

Muy despacio empezó a sacar el objeto de la caja para depositarlo en la mesa, poco a poco me fui dando cuanta de lo que era, en ese instante me sorprendí, no supe que decir o hacer, sólo la quedé mirando consternada, me miró y movió la cabeza negando lo que yo estuviese pensando en ese momento –Aún no sabes de lo que se trata, pero creo que ya lo intuyes –dijo ella para luego seguir –éste será nuestro juego, el último, me imagino que ya habrás oído acerca de éste, pero tiene algunas modificaciones. De todas formas igual te lo explicaré. Tomó el objeto en sus manos, un revolver, y prosiguió –nos iremos turnando y haremos preguntas.

Por ejemplo, es mi turno y tengo el arma en mis manos apuntándome, te hago una pregunta y si creo que la respuesta es sincera y verdadera no disparo, pero si se o intuyo que es mentira dispararé contra mí. En el revolver sólo habrá una bala, y al final descubriremos quién fue la afortunada –rió, yo estaba totalmente despistada, preguntándome qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-Disculpe que interrumpa Señorita Granger, pero ¿por qué decidió jugar? –preguntó la inspectora un poco consternada.

-Bueno, después que me explicó el juego, no quise jugarlo, me paré de la silla y me iba a ir, pero cuando me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta me giré para despedirme y ella se encontraba con los ojos vendados y dijo –no pensé que te fueras a acobardar, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-¡No es de cobarde! Esto es muy peligroso –le grité.

-¿Si? ¿Y saltar de autos en movimientos no lo es? ¿Qué es lo que temes que descubra con el juego…qué te da miedo? –dijo soberbia, orgullosa. Sabiendo que con sólo decir eso me iba hacer jugar.

-No tengo nada que esconder…

-¡Si es así, entonces juega! –me dijo, entonces la mire y allí estaba ella, con su pelo largo, de ese color negro azabache, con los ojos cubiertos por una tela y sentada tan tranquila como si nada. Yo sabía que en su interior su corazón debía estar a mil, pero estaba serena sin demostrar debilidad alguna.

-¡Dios! Voy a jugar, pero que sepas que esto va a terminar mal… muy mal.

Riéndose luego me dijo –ven a sentarte y tápate los ojos –le hice caso y me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa, ahora debía jugar, no había otra alternativa…

–No me quiero vendar los ojos, te quiero ver en todo momento –le dije y ella acepto e inmediatamente se quitó el objeto que le cubría sus ojos.

-Bueno, ahora partiremos con el juego, será mi turno primero –mediante lo decía fue colocando el revolver en su sien, para luego preguntarme – ¿Me amas?

-Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes nunca –dije rápidamente mientras que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa.

-Te creo… tu turno –dijo cuando me pasaba el revolver para después beber unos sorbos de su cerveza.

-¿Por qué quieres jugar esto, no te das cuenta de que alguien va a salir herida? –le dije y una lágrima empezó a bajar por mi mejilla cuando sentí el arma presionando mi cabeza.

-Sólo quiero saber la verdad, y para lograrlo éste es el único medio que tengo.

-¿Qué verdad buscas? –dije casi gritando.

-No, no, no – dijo negando con la cabeza pero siempre sonriente –sólo una pregunta por turno y al parecer ahora es el mío –tomó nuevamente el revolver y lo acomodó –Quiero que me digas… ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a ese tal Potter? –dijo con una nota de amargura, enojo y decepción en su voz.

-Yo…yo –Dios en ese momento me quedé helada… ¿Cómo se habría enterado de él? –bueno, el es…

* * *

O. ó ¿Quién será ese personaje? ¿Qué resultados tendrá este juego?

Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo xD

-La idea original de este fic era muy distinta de lo que resulto ser… pero me alegra el cambio :P. Este es el primer capítulo *.* muahahaha xD

-El segundo capítulo se viene pronto así que apreciaría un poco de apoyo con esos reviews =)

Saludos y gracias por pasar por el fic y espero que les haya gustado,

BrokenF


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a ese tal Potter? –dijo con una nota de amargura, enojo y decepción en su voz.

-Yo…yo –Dios en ese momento me quedé helada… ¿Cómo se habría enterado de él? –bueno, el es…

-¿Quién es? –gritó impotente.

-Es sólo una pregunta ¿no? –noté cómo su cara pasó de estar enojada, a sonreír y finalizó poniéndose seria, mirándome a los ojos –a Harry lo conozco desde hace aproximadamente unos tres meses –dije serena y mirándola, observando sus gestos e intentando descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin aún comprender por qué ella necesitaba saber sobre él.

- Entonces… ¿Es desde hace tres meses? Cómo pude ser tan estúpida –agachó su cabeza y quedó mirando en dirección al suelo –por lo menos eres honesta, veamos si lo seguirás siendo. Toma, es tu tuno –esa expresión en sus ojos, nunca sabré su significado.

En ese momento dejé el revolver en donde se ubicaba, al centro de la mesa, ya no jugaría ¿Cuál era el sentido? Ella sólo hablaba de algo que no tenía ningún sentido para mí, lo mejor que pensé en aquella ocasión era hablar directamente.

-¿Ser tan estúpida? ¿De qué me estás hablando, y cómo supiste de él? Nunca te conté nada acerca de Harry. Y si tanto necesitas saber… te contaré todo.

* * *

**Hace tres meses: Junio.**

-Termino el libro e iré a comprar lo que me pidió Cho –se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

-Señorita, me podría prestar el libro "El arte de amar" por favor –escuché que alguien dijo a lo lejos, miré en aquella dirección y vi a un muchacho joven, con lentes, pelo revoltoso, y con un tic en su mano izquierda. Me sorprendí mucho, ya que ese libro es muy difícil de comprender. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, sino la actitud de la mujer, la bibliotecaria lo quedó mirando feo, de primera le dijo que no lo tenía, pero el joven insistió. Entonces le dijo que se encontraba en un estante, que lo buscara allí. Y no lo ayudó.

-¿Cómo la gente puede ser así? –dije y fui a ayudarlo, me dio mucha pena.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –le dije y se sorprendió. Buscamos el libro y lo invité a que se sentara conmigo en mi mesa.

-Gra-gracias

-No te preocupes…

-Harry, me llamo Harry Potter –inmediatamente continuó con su lectura.

-Me tengo que ir –le dije después de 30 minutos –si quieres nos podemos volver a encontrar aquí, vengo todos los martes y jueves a las 17:30 –él aceptó y luego yo me fui.

* * *

-Así fue cómo lo conocí, luego empezamos a hablar, y nos llevamos muy bien, la verdad es que nunca había disfrutado tanto una conversación. Bueno, aparte de ti, claro. Pero también el me recordaba a un antiguo amigo que tuve, entonces fue así como tres o cuatro veces por semana yo salía en dirección a la biblioteca para encontrarme con él, hablamos de los libros que habíamos leído, de la vida, de nuestras vidas. Y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gran amigo, podía hablar de cualquier tema con Harry, incluso sobre ti. Pero eso es todo, sólo es un gran amigo…

-¡Mentirosa! –le gritó Cho interrumpiéndola, para luego tomar el revolver, prontamente empezó a hablar siempre apuntándome –Yo siempre he sido una persona racional, a veces las emociones ganan, pero esto es demasiado para mi. Yo te amo, y por eso no puedo permitir que esto siga así. La idea de este juego era que me lo dijeras a la cara ¡pero eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes hacer eso!

-¿Decirte qué? Y baja esa arma por favor.

-Lo sé todo, tu relación con él, tus planes, este juego… todo, no te hagas la ingenua. ¡¡¡¡Tengo la carta!!!!

Y eso fue todo, la Cho que estaba enfrente de mi… irreconocible. Esa rabia con la que hablaba no era propia de ella, se habían extinguido sus bromas, sus indirectas, todo. Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro musitando algo que no puede comprender en su totalidad: ella quería esto… sé que puedo…jamás…

De pronto se detuvo en medio de la habitación, me miró y sonrió.

-Jamás sentí algo tan fuerte por una persona como lo hago contigo, pensé que estaríamos para siempre juntas, y ESO es lo que más me duele –dijo mientas se llevaba el revolver a la cabeza –observa bien, porque será la última vez que me veas.

La penetrante esencia de la pólvora comenzó a llegar a mi nariz invadiéndola, al igual que con el resto del cuarto. En mi vida había presenciado algo como tal, jamás vi morir ante mis ojos a un ser querido y en pocos segundos más comenzó a recorrer por su rostro una pequeña línea roja que seguía bajando hasta fusionarse con su ropa, se había perforado el cráneo, y fue así como una gran cantidad de sangre terminó en dirección al el piso, acumulándose de una forma grotesca.

Quedé atónita, algo en mi pecho me decía que aquello no podía estar pasando y de pronto se cuerpo inerte se desplomó sobre el suelo, y grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo cómo el aire entraba en mis pulmones y salía en ese grito ahogado que se transformó en un aterrador grito. No fui capaz de correr o de realizar movimiento alguno; saqué mi celular y los llamé sin poder mirar aquella escena que se encontraba delante de mí. De mis ojos brotaron lágrimas que no se podían contener recordando sus últimas palabras y aquel estruendo del revolver que le quitó la vida a la persona que más amaba en el mundo… minutos después ustedes llegaron.

La inspectora me miraba fijamente, me veía llorar en silencio, sin decir una palabra hasta que la miré –lo siento mucho, en verdad –se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Y en aquel abrazó sollocé mis pesares. Luego de unos minutos me tranquilicé y me preguntó

– ¿Sabes dónde vive Harry Potter? –la miré extrañada –es sólo rutina, investigar los nombres, nada importante

–Lo siento, no se nada, sólo nos veíamos en la biblioteca.

-Está bien, se puede ir a su casa. Pero no puede abandonar la zona mientas se investiga lo sucedido. Si lo desea un oficial la puede ir a dejar.

Yo no quise aceptar, la verdad es que no tenía intención de ir a mi hogar, ya eran las 04:22 de la madrugada, y empecé a caminar, sin darme cuanta en la dirección en que iba, me detuve y vi delante de mí la casa de Cho, mi pasos me condujeron hasta mi segundo hogar, decidí entrar y me dirigí hasta la habitación, al llegar la cama seguía desordenada, me acosté y empecé a recordar…

–_Es temprano, ¿no crees? –le dije y me recosté en su cama una vez más. Ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con su sonrisa y esos ojos que hicieron que me enamorara de ella._

_-Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama hasta llegar donde me encontraba y posarse encima de mi cuerpo, me tomó las manos y las dejó sobre mi cabeza para luego mirarme a los ojos, no se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que fue acortando el camino. Primero besó mi frente, siempre hacía lo mismo, para luego ir bajando poco a poco, pasando por mis mejillas; mi cuello; mi clavícula, devolviéndose a mi cuello, dándole una atención especial a esa zona que sabe que me mata; y finalmente mis labios, primero un beso corto como en busca de alguna aprobación –Dios, si supieras que antes de llegar a la casa ya conseguiste toda mi aprobación, pensé en aquel momento –cerré mis ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos me encontré con una rosa azul, era preciosa_

–_Cuando la vi en la florería me acordé de ti, por su belleza –me dijo, enseguida tomé la flor y la olfateé, tenía un aroma único, casi inexplicable con palabras. Luego la dejé en un mueble que estaba cerca para poder besar a la mujer más dulce, orgullosa, impredecible y hermosa de todo el mundo, fue un beso apasionado que dio el inicio a una inolvidable tarde junto a la persona que amo._

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que ése iba a ser nuestro último momento juntas? –sacudí mi cabeza ante tal idea y volví a recordar esa tarde.

_Nos empezó a faltar el aire pero ninguna se quería separar, hasta que se dio vuelta rápidamente, quedó encima de mis piernas y me dio una sonrisa, aquellas que sólo son para mí, con las cuales logra que me derrita por completo y caiga a su voluntad sin darme cuenta. _

_Después de varios intentos fallidos, cuando por fin pudo librarse de mi polera empezó a delinear mi figura con sus manos, cuando llegó al área del pantalón, se inclinó y entabló un camino de besos en mi abdomen y poco a poco desabrochó la prenda que la distanciaba de mí. No se en qué momento, pero de pronto yo estaba acostada y ella estaba sobre mi espalda acariciándome, mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja, diciéndome esas cosas…Dios, de sólo recordarlas ufff. Sus manos acariciaban cada milímetro de mi espalda, luego se abrieron paso por el costado hasta llegar a mis pechos y prosiguió por acariciarlos, por apretarlos y siguió acariciándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos, apretándolos, mientras besaba mi espalda. Mi excitación fue tal que no podía contener mis jadeos, me aferraba a las sábanas, pero todo seguía en aumento, las caricias, los besos, la humedad en mi sexo, y esa sed que de un momento a otro sentí. Cho tenía que, no… Debía saciar esa sed… de inmediato._

_-Po-por favor…ahh… te lo ord-ordeeeno…hamm –no podía esperar más, esto me estaba matando, así que agarré una de sus manos, y la guié a esa zona que estaba a punto de explotar._

_Fue bajando su mano paulatinamente a pesar de mi urgencia, y cuando llegó, posó su mano sobre mis bragas, hundiendo muy lentamente sus dedos sobre aquella delgada tela, sintiendo la humedad del lugar, así que primero partió por masajear la zona con movimientos circulares para estimular mi clítoris. En ese momento creí estar en el cielo, mordí mis labios para reprimir un jadeo, cosa que fue imposible –amm… mmmm…–fue acelerando el movimiento para darme más placer. _

_Comenzó a besar mi espalda nuevamente, sin dejar de lado esas caricias que me estaban matando, y fue bajando poco a poco por mi espalda y al llegar a su destino me dio vuelta y empezó a deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas besando mis muslos, hasta sacar la prenda de ropa restante. Emprendió camino con sus manos hasta posar una entre mis piernas y ella subió y me besó apasionadamente, paralelamente situó uno de sus dedos al interior mío y su beso ahogó mi gemido, me dijo al oído que su tarea era que esta tarde fuera inolvidable y le dije casi en un suspiro que lo estaba cumpliendo con creces. Yo abrí mis piernas dejándome llevar y ella acariciaba mi interior muy placenteramente de pronto interna otro de sus dedos a lo cual mi gemido…salió del alma, fue intercalando movimientos, afuera, adentro, círculos, movimientos rápidos, lentos. Sentí cómo algo en mí empezaba a crecer, movimientos involuntarios aparecieron, los cuales hicieron que me agarrara de las sábanas sin poder contenerlos, mi espalda se arqueaba sin control de tanto placer y lo sentí venir –no pares...no ahora...mm –fue allí cuando Cho aceleró sus movimiento en mi interior y…llegó, más glorioso y más esperado que nunca acompañado con gemidos, jadeos y esa sensación que viene después de satisfacción total al sentir esas palpitación restantes que siguen dentro de una y ver cómo tus músculos se relajan y sueltan. Y lo finalizó con un beso apasionado para conmemorar esa espectacular tarde._

_-¿Te acuerdas de la bolsa pequeña? Toma –le entregue el paquete que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y en su interior se encontraba una cadena con la foto de las dos –Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo._

_-Es…precioso. ¿Me ayudas? –dijo recogiéndose el cabello, inmediatamente agarré la cadena y la coloqué sobre su cuello cuidadosamente. Se paró y fue a mirarse al espejo, sonrió e inmediatamente negó con su cabeza y se proponía a salir de la habitación._

_-¿A dónde vas? Es mi turno de hacerte la mujer más feliz –le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Acuérdate, te dije que mi tarea era que fuera inolvidable para ti. A parte… es hora de ir a jugar – dijo con expresión seria._

_- _¿Cómo no noté que algo pasaba?

En ese momento Hermione se acordó que en la tarde se vería con Harry, tomó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto que decía : "Hola Harry, sabes? no podré juntarme contigo hoy, lo siento, un beso adiós ". Lo volvió a leer una vez más y pensó que quizás contarle lo sucedido sería lo mejor, que se desahogaría.

Una duda inundó su mente ¿cómo Cho se enteró de él? Acaso… ¿Él le dijo algo? No, definitivamente se juntaría con él y despejaría todas sus dudas.

-Esa carta… preciso encontrarla, me dará todas las respuestas que necesito, si sólo…

* * *

Ñam ñam segundo cap up =)

No soy muy buena con las escenas explícitas :S se hizo lo que se pudo

Un saludo a las personas que me dejaron un review ;D

Adiosin

BrokenF


End file.
